Revolution in the Hall
by Midnighter 13
Summary: A short scene that has been stuck in my head the last few days and I just had to write it down. I may add onto this later.


Harry walked into the great hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table. Around him sat Hermione, Neville, Fred and George. Next to the twins was Luna, and beyond Hermione were the Patil twins.

The great hall was filled with conversation and laughter everywhere but in this small group. While everyone else was talking and joking, these students were trying to keep up the illusion of being casual.

"Time?" Hermione hissed quietly.

"Tempus" Harry whispered and a small illusion of a clock formed in the air in from of him. "Thirty seconds" Harry said quietly.

The group tensed, conversation attempts ceased. Around them talk continued unabated.

"Twenty seconds." Harry said quietly the group subtly drew their wands.

"Ten" Harry said at a normal volume.

"Nine" Harry and Hermione said together.

"Eight" the group spoke as one.

"Seven" conversations all around the Gryffindor table died down.

"Six" most of Gryffindor said together.

"Five" all of Gryffindor and a few in Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw said together. Dumbledore and the rest of the teachers had finally taken notice and were looking around in confusion.

"Four" all of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff said together.

"Three" the voices got louder, and a small isolated group of Slytherins joined in.

"Two" voices rose higher, some began to stand

"One!" hundreds of mouths screamed together. Hundreds of students in black robes rose to their feet screaming and cheering wildly. The staff seemed to have no idea what was happening except for McGonagall, Sprout, and Flitwick who was standing and cheering with the students. McGonagall and Sprout were a bit more reserved, but both were smiling broadly.

Most of the Slytherins, and a few students in Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, even one or two in Gryffindor, looked around not having any idea what was going on. Dumbledore and most of the staff seemed to share the sentiment.

Dumbledore shot off a loud crack with his wand. "Silence!" he cried. Normally this would be enough to restore order, and rather quickly to, but instead of silence, the cheering intensified, and a chant began. When Dumbledore heard what they were saying his face went pale.

"Viva la revolution! Viva la revolution! Viva la revolution! Viva la revolution!

The cry was being taken up across the room, led by Harry, Hermione, and Neville. The three of them along with Luna, walked from their seats and came together in front of the headmaster. Behind them the houses of Hogwarts stood together, cheering.

Harry raised his wand and a red flare of light flew up, to burst into a red thirteen pointed star. The cheers reached a near impossible volume.

Dumbledore stood dumbfounded. He had thought that Harry was isolated, and fully under his control, with only Lovegood, Longbottom, and Granger willing to stand with him if it came down to a real fight. Instead Harry seemed to have the entire school rallied behind him including some Slytherins. That meant that Harry was hardly as light as he pretended to be, and certainly darker than Dumbledore wanted him to be. Harry needed to be surrounded by the light, and have no contact with the dark until it was his time to die at Voldemort's wand. Harry seemed to have just blown that plan out of the water.

Harry raised his wand to his throat and called out "Shema!" sharply. Silence fell quickly, the cheers dieing down. Then Harry spoke.

"Headmaster Dumbledore, I am pleased to inform you that Great Britain has been accepted to the Grand Alliance of Magic. Your Ministry and Wizengamot are hereby disbanded and all workers and members there are to be questioned under charges of corruption."

Dumbledore felt like he was slapped in the face when he heard word for word the first line of the Hogwarts acceptance letter. He realized that Harry must have rehearsed this for it to go off so well, so he thought of ways to bring his little movement to an end. Dumbledore slowly drew his wand and placed it in from of him, he knew how to impress children, and cow them so as to not make trouble, all he had to do was some very loud and flashy magic to make them realize just how powerful he really is.

"May I ask how you intend to do that Mr Potter?" Dumbledore asked quietly, "While convincing a few school children to scream and shout on command is one thing, trying to take on the Ministry with such a force will fail before it begins."

Harry stood before Dumbledore and the whole school held it's breath.

Harry spoke "Believe me Headmaster" he spat the word like a curse, "I know exactly what I'm doing and I have the power to act on my claims."

"You and what army?" Dumbledore asked quite obviously he thought Harry was bluffing and was amused by the perceived joke.

"This Army." Harry said. At that moment hundreds of wizards, witches, goblins, centaurs, house elves, and werewolves appeared in the great hall with a massive boom.

The Revolution had finally begun.

This is a scene that I have had in my head for months. I just couldn't wait to see a large scale revolution of Harry's generation against the pureblood aristocracy and Dumbledore. This scene was inspired by two stories. 30 Minutes that Changed Everything by Radaslab and Knowledge is Power by Robst. Both are very good stories that have been completed, and are novel length. The Sequel to 30 Minutes that Changed Everything has not been updated in a few months so if Radaslab is reading, please update that soon. Both are excellent fics that I encourage everyone to read.


End file.
